


Daddy

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Cas, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Cas, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser





	Daddy

Dean knew that banging his forty-three year old next door neighbor probably wasn’t one of the smartest things he had ever done, but at the moment, he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.  Not when he was bent over Mr. Novak’s couch, legs spread wide and hard cock pressed flush up against the arm of the couch as the older man ate him out vigorously.  His stubbly chin scratched against Dean’s inner thighs and ass, and he knew that he would be left tender there the next day, but he liked it.  He wanted to feel the proof that Mr. Novak had been there; been that close to him; done such _dirty_ things to him.

“Fuck, Cas,” he gasped, thrusting his hips forward to grind his cock against the couch, tossing his head back in pleasure.  “Just like that.  Love the way you lick me… _God_ , your tongue is magic,” he moaned. Castiel flattened his tongue out over his rim for a moment, hands coming up to grasp his ass cheeks and pull them apart.  Dean’s tight hole fluttered around Cas’s tongue as it pushed inside, and Cas started making obscene slurping noises against his ass.

His fingers grasped at the arm of the couch and tightened around the plush cushions as Cas went to town on his ass, flicking his tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin there.  The room was filled with nothing but the sound of Cas’s lips smacking against Dean’s ass and Dean’s high pitched moans.  The eighteen year old’s cock sat heavy between his legs, plump with blood and looking like it was ready to burst at any moment.

When Cas reached out and touched his heavy balls, fondling them gently and dragging the pad of his finger over the seam, Dean shivered and let out a cry of desperation.  “Daddy!” He screamed, eyes screwed up and balls drawn tight with pleasure.  “Oh, _fuck–_ Cas, _Daddy_ , please…” he cried.  Cas hummed against his asshole, pulling his tongue out and lapping at his slick hole lazily.

“What do you want, Dean?” He asked, and if Dean didn’t know any better he would say that Castiel’s voice was taunting.  He squirmed, cock twitching between his legs as he leaned back into the older man’s touch, whining desperately.

“Please, Cas.  Daddy.  I need your cock,” he breathed.  Cas chuckled.

“My cock?” He asked, and Dean threw his head over his shoulder to watch as Cas pulled his cock from his sweatpants, the hem pulled down just enough to reveal his thick cock and the dark curls that surrounded it.  His hand worked slowly and carefully over the shaft, pulling the foreskin up over his bulbous head and letting out a pleasured sigh.  “You want this?”

“Please!”

“Hmm,” Cas bit his lips, squeezing his hard cock and shifting so that he was standing over Dean.  The young boy craned his head to see what Cas was doing, but the older man quickly reached out and grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to look down at the couch.  Dean whimpered, fingers tightening around the couch cushions.  “Do you think you’ve earned my cock, boy?”

“Please, Daddy,” Dean gasped.  His eyes fluttered shut, his heart pounding in his chest and cock throbbing between his legs.  It never failed to turn him on when Cas got like this; all dominant and strong, and he shivered when he felt the older man pressing forward and draping himself over his back.  His cock bobbed against Dean’s perky ass cheek, and he couldn’t help it when he ground back against him.

“Because Dean, I’m not sure if you’ve been good enough yet to earn my cock,” Cas whispered, breath hot against the back of his neck.  Dean’s breath hitched.

“Please!  I have been good, I have.  I’ll do anything, Cas, just… Oh, _fuck–_ ” he shivered when he felt Castiel’s hands pressing up against his loose hole, two pushing in and stretching him wide.  The telltale click of a lube bottle was all the warming Dean got before the cool gel was being drizzled down the cleft of his ass, and the air was punched right out of his lungs as Cas began to move his fingers inside of him.

“Prove it to me, Dean.  Prove to me that you’re good.”

“Cas?” Dean asked, concern lacing his voice.  Cas’s fingers jerked inside of him.

“Yes, baby boy?”

“What do you want me to do?” He whispered, unsure.  Cas chuckled.

“Beg for me, sweetheart,” he answered, his fingers brushing Dean’s prostate at that precise moment.  Dean choked, moaning loudly and tossing his head back and forth. 

“Oh, God.  Please, Cas!  Daddy!  Fuck me with your fingers Daddy, you’re tongue… Oh fuck, I love your tongue.  You’re so good with it Daddy, you make me cum all the time just by licking me out.  But I don’t want you to lick me out, I want…,” he broke off on a moan, choking on his own spit and shivering violently as Cas worked a third finger into his ass.  “I want your cock, Daddy, please!  I want your cock inside of me, I _love_ your cock.  I need it, Cas!  Need you to show me who’s in charge.”

Cas groaned at that, and a moment later he’d withdrawn his fingers and was pushing his hard cock into the young boy’s tight ass.  He wasn’t exactly stretched out all the way the, and it burned some, but he liked it.  And then, suddenly, Cas was pressing up against his prostate and he was cumming.  He screamed, his entire body shivering as he sprayed white all over Cas’s couch.

“Cas!” He cried, and the older man groaned, his hands grabbing at Dean’s ass cheeks and pulling them apart, just as he had done earlier.  He watched with wide eyes as his cock disappeared inch by inch into Dean’s hole, the over sensitized muscles fluttering obscenely around the intrusion.  Dean let out a pitiful whine but he ignored it, instead focusing on fucking into Dean as hard and as fast as he could.  By the time he was done Dean was crying and shaking from overstimulation beneath him, but the boy had cum twice more and was even begging Cas to relieve the painful erection that had grown once more between his legs.

And really, who was Cas to deny such a request from his baby boy?


End file.
